FOREVER DOOMED 2: RETRIBUTION
by LanceChristophr
Summary: Join Lance, Jill, and the others yet again through this terror-packed story. When Lance finds out his hometown of North Brunswick was overrun with the undead, he returns home to see if his mother is okay, but gets stranded in the middle of the town...
1. Prologue

**__**

Resident Evil

Forever Doomed 2: Retribution

__

(DISCLAIMER: I UNDERSTAND THAT RESIDENT EVIL 4 IS NOT OUT YET, BUT RUMORS SAY THAT BIOJECT IS WESKER'S COMPANY, AND UNTIL THE FACTS COME OUT THAT IS THE NAME I WILL USE, BUT I TRY NOT TO IF IT CAN BE HELPED)

****

PROLOGUE

"Are you in yet?" A deep voice called through the dark hall.

"We've just entered the labs. What shall we do now, sir?"

Without answering, the deep-voiced man stepped through the recently open doors, raising a fully loaded Colt Magnum.

"Sir?" Questioned the young scientist; still no reply. "Sir!?"

The man turned around, aimed his weapon right at the scientist and fired, the round zooming through his skull and killing the scientist behind him. Blood splattered the remaining two men on the face.

"Are there any other questions?" The other scientists shook their heads in unison. "Good, I want you two to go through the labs, find the virus, and bring it back to me." They didn't move. Again, weapon in air, the man spoke, "Now!"

"Yes, Captain Wesker."

*******************

_What a real ass that man can be at times!_

Thoughts of hate continued through Doctor Jack Rendon's mind. It killed him that he was twenty-seven years old and still following commands. He had numerous degrees in chemistry and biology and yet Albert Wesker still stood in charge.

"Any luck, Jack?" asked his "lab partner", Doctor Greg Truman.

"No, none. Do we even have a clue of what it looks like?"

"No, Wesker just said to look for a virus. I really don't care anyway; it's obvious we won't get to work with it. Only Wesker and the 'higher-ups' will. Why do we even bother?"

You_ probably won't work with it, but _I_ will._

"Why bother, you ask, because _he_ holds our lives in his hand." Jack replied.

"More like in his gun, if you ask me." The two softly laughed at the subtle joke.

They were going down a narrow hallway at the moment. They passed many doors, but without an access card it would be damn near impossible to get in, even if they _had_ weapons for themselves. 

"Look, Jack." Greg pointed to a mutilated corpse lying on the floor a few feet ahead.

"What about it? You know what happened here."

"Actually, no, what _did_ happen here?"

The two stopped as Jack began to speak. "A couple of days ago, Umbrella, being stupid as usual, hired a teacher to test the T-Virus on some kids, but things-- as you can see-- went terribly wrong. Not all of the students were infected and managed to get out alive, well, according to reports left by some man, what was his name?" Jack paused to think. "Ken something-or-other. Anyways, Mr. _Sunglasses_ out there claimed to only see one survivor, aside from Jill Valentine, but swore he killed him."

"In other words, Umbrella had another 'accident'?"

"Basically."

They began walking down the hall again, Doctor Truman looking back at the corpse once more before continuing.

Not too long after they found the remains of the girl, they stopped, only this time in front of an open door, a light shining from the inside.

Greg nodded towards Jack to go in first, after all, he had the most experience of the two.

*******************

Wesker looked down at a map that he was given.

_Bastard Ken. I knew from the start that he would _not_ be able to handle working for both companies!_

"Here we are." Wesker stopped in front of a locked door, pulled out a silver card-key, and slid it through the reader. The door slid through an opening in the wall and Wesker stepped inside. Automatically, the lights turned on, illuminating the well-kept room;. a steel operating table was in the center, and four stasis tubes lined each side of the room, a small control panel next to each. 

Wesker walked up to the first stasis tube on his left, and pressed a few buttons. A small vial was ejected through an opening on the side. Wesker bent down and retrieved the vial.

"Gotcha!" he triumphantly whispered to himself. He did the same with the other three observation tanks and placed all four vials into a shockproof container, which he then attached to his belt.

_Time to go_.

Wesker slowly walked out, but before leaving turned and fired a round into each stasis tube, allowing the compressed air to be released. He knew that the altered forms of hunter would be released into the city, and would probably spread the rare form of T-Virus throughout, but Wesker simply didn't give a damn. He got what he wanted, and his bosses would be pleased.

*******************

Greg walked silently behind Jack as they entered the well-lit office. The room was empty, although blood was spattered across the walls.

_Is that . . .?_

Another marred body lay behind the large oak desk.

"Ugh." A child-like voice was heard from the back room.

The two slowly walked over towards the door and opened it. Like the last, blood was everywhere. A small cot and table was placed in the center of the room, and atop the cot was a girl. The girl's features were unusual: she had long blonde hair, and was clothed in blood-soaked jeans and an orange Tee, and yet, the unusual part of this girl were her phased eyes and what appeared to be bullet holes-- one in her chest, and four in her skull.

The girl looked up at Jack. "Ugh." Jack slowly walked towards the cot and sat down next to the girl. Behind her were numerous empty syringes.

"Are you all right?" The girl looked him in the eyes, still phased, and, as if she knew what was happening, nodded in agreement. 

"Good. Follow me, and we'll get you some help." Jack got up and carefully walked out, assuming the girl was following.

"Rahh!" A loud, harsh scream came from behind the two.

"Ahh!" Screamed Jack. Greg turned around to see the girl bite into Jack's neck, bringing him down to the ground. She continued to eat. All of this happened in a split second, and Greg was already running. The girl continued to eat noisily as he ran through the narrow hallway.

Greg ran and ran, and just as he was about to turn the corner he stopped. A creature stood before him. It was very much reptilian, with dark blue scales replacing skin. It breathed through two slits in its face, right below it's yellow-green eyes and roared, raising its massive clawed arm into the air.

During all of this Greg heard the faint whisper of a helicopter flying away.

_Damn it, Wesker, you fucking traitor!_

Greg slowly backed away as the creature continued to roar, and with one swift movement, raised its arm again and before Greg knew it, he was beheaded, and Wesker had gotten away.


	2. Chapter One

**__**

Resident Evil

Forever Doomed 2: Retribution

CHAPTER ONE

__

Momentary Disbelief

"Lance, c'mon, get up."

Lance opened his eyes.

"You have to get up. It's one o'clock." The soothing voice of Claire Redfield grabbed his attention almost instantaneously. 

"I'm up." Granted, Lance was never great when it came to waking up, and had a tendency to become very irritable at conversation, but for Claire's attractive features he would do his best not to scream or yell.

As he slowly sat up he reached over and held his shoulder lightly. The wound began to bleed. It had been four long and hard months of recovery since Lance had been shot in the incident in Linwood School; the other three of his four wounds had pretty much healed, and yet the one on his left shoulder simply refused.

"Let me get you something for that." Claire said reaching over for a tissue.

"Thanks." Lance dabbed at the injury, soaking the tissue in his blood.

"I'm going to go and make you some lunch."

Lance steadily got out of bed and changed his clothes. He grabbed a black T-shirt and his most comfortable jean shorts, and then walked out into the kitchen.

"Where's Jill and Chris?" Lance asked, noticing their absence.

"They went out, they said they'd be right back, though."

"Oh." Lance sat down at the small motel table. Not only had he had to recover, he couldn't go back home. Living with Jill, Chris, and Claire wasn't hard, but it wasn't all that easy, either. They all had barely any money, and have had to live out of cheap motels since. 

"Anything on TV?" asked Claire, assuming that television would liven him up.

"Let's see, why don't we." Claire put down a plate with a sandwich on the table by Lance, walked over to the television set and turned it on.

Nothing.

"Stupid TV." Claire began to adjust the antenna placed atop the set. Lance paid no mind and took a bite of his sandwich.

"So, Barbara, what do you think would be causing this outrage." Lance recognized the news anchor talking as Bill Prestle.

"Gotcha!" shouted Claire proudly. Lance looked over at the TV to see an aerial shot of a city in turmoil. Cars were piled up everywhere, papers spread about, and people running like crazy.

"We're not sure, Bill," spoke Barbara from atop a building in the chaotic city, "but recent reports lead back to the strange disappearances of Linwood Middle School students, and ever since then," she signaled to the streets below, "well, look for yourselves."

The words made Lance forget his sandwich and move closer to the television.

"Thanks again, Barbara."

"No probl--" The view began to shake; a loud rumbling sound heard in the background.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Bill.

The building that the camera crew and Barbara Skyler were on had started to shake, and then, slowly, began to fall. The camera was thrown out of the cameraman's hand and landed on the hard concrete next to Barbara. She crawled desperately towards the camera. "Please help!" She had blood on her face and arms. A figure came from behind her and knelt next to her.

"Can we do something out there!?" Bill's voice was barely audible during all of the action.

"Please!" she cried again, and with all of her might she kicked the kneeling person hard in the face.

"Ugh!" he screamed, and suddenly attacked Barbara.

"Get off!" She screamed as the creature began to--

--Lance blinked suddenly, trying to prove to himself what he was seeing wasn't happening, but the reality took him by surprise. The figure _was_ indeed eating her.

_Zombie . . ._

Two more creatures began to feast upon Barbara, and her blood was sprayed onto the camera before the screen turned to blue, the words "Technical Difficulties" written atop. 

Claire turned off the TV suddenly, and looked at Lance.

"Was that . . .?" she asked.

Lance nodded in agreement, the realization finally hitting him: North Brunswick had been overrun by the undead.


	3. Chapter Two

****

CHAPTER TWO

"Lance, are you okay?"

Lance looked in Claire's direction, and by the look on his face, he wasn't sure what he had seen. "Yeah, yeah I'm just a bit startled."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." The edge in his voice told Claire otherwise, but she didn't say anymore.

Just then the front opened and in walked Chris and Jill. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine." said Claire.

Jill slowly walked over to Lance and looked him in the eye and knew exactly what was wrong.

"We heard about it on the radio-- about North Brunswick-- and I was wondering if you were alright."

"Why is everybody asking me that!? I'm fine!" Lance got up and ran for the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------

"Let me handle this." Jill got up and walked towards the room. "Lance, may I come in?"

"I don't care." He was sitting on the bed, arms folded. Jill moved next to Lance.

"I understand how you feel."

"How could _you_ ever understand how I feel?"

"Perhaps you're forgetting what I told you back in Linwood. Raccoon City."

"What about it?" Lance questioned.

"The same thing happened there two years ago. Zombies everywhere. I nearly _died_ in that city. I know how you feel. My friends and everybody was there. My _life_ was there. I don't need you to sit here and tell me I don't know how you feel. I know damn well how you feel."

"I-- I'm sorry. I never knew."

"I know, but you need to think. I've had years of experience with Umbrella, you've had one day. Sure you've had memories, and I don't mean to be putting you down, but you're only fourteen--"

"Fifteen." Lance said solemnly.

"I thought you were fourteen." Jill's tone changed.

"I was. It's my birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Usually, my birthdays are a day to celebrate with my friends and family. Just me and my--" he stopped.

"You're what?"

"Mother." Lance shut his eyes. "My mother's still in that city. I must go back see if she's alright."

"No, Lance. It's too dangerous."

"Not if we're all there! I've been trained, you, Chris and Claire all have experience. We can do it. Chris can fly us in, near my home, and we'll be in and out in ten, fifteen minutes. We can do it." As he spoke, Jill could see his eyes begin to tear.

"Lance." Jill pulled him closer and held him in her arms as he cried. "I understand how you feel, honest I do," she looked in his eyes, "but it's just too dangerous to go back. Besides, if she's not alright what would you do? How would you react? You're not thinking clearly. It's an airborne virus, it would've gotten her immediately."

"But," Lance swallowed, "but what if it didn't, and she's just sitting there waiting and hoping for me to come home?"

Jill stared Lance in the eyes, her eyes beginning to tear, "One of," she paused, unable to say it--

_--but you _must_ Jill, he must know that there _is_ no going back._

"One of them would've gotten her."

"No! I refuse to believe it!" Lance got up and ran out of the room. Jill, on the other hand, sat there and let him go.

_Poor kid._

"Lance, where are you going?" Chris' voice was heard faintly in the background.

"Home."

Jill quickly got up and ran for the door, not bothering to put her shoes or jacket on. She looked down the road, and about a hundred feet away Lance was half running, not caring about the falling rain.

"Lance!" Jill began to speed after him.

"Lance!" she cried again, almost catching up.

Jill knew he wasn't going to turn around or stop, and so she stopped, and as the thoughts played through her mind, she tried to assure herself that this wasn't happening, and yet believed it with all of her mind; they were going to go back.

"I'll do it!" Lance stopped, and turned to look Jill in the eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll go, we'll get Chris to give us a lift."

*^*~~~----~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~*^*~~~----~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~*^*

__

Note: I understand and apologies for the chapter. length's so far. They haven't really been that much involved, but you can really see and tell that from the material in the chapters that there's not really much that can be done! But i promise the chapters will be longer in the future, and pretty much from now on. Ch3 might be a bit short, but that's because i plan to end it once the helicopter crashes (finally some action!!!) so keep an eye out for that!!!

*^*~~~----~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~*^*~~~----~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~---~~~*^*


	4. Chapter Three

****

Resident Evil 

__

Forever Doomed 2: Retribution

CHAPTER THREE

Over the next few days, Lance and the others had organized their idea's on the safest and quickest way for entering and leaving the city, and what should be brought in case of any situation. 

They had decided that getting in and out by helicopter was their best bet. Lance had let them know of a parking lot near his home which should have enough room to land, but if worse came to worse they would just have to descend from ladders; all in all it was a no thinker. 

Chris said that one of his friends owed him a favor, and had got him to arrange a time for him to drop them off. They had decided to do it at night, as not to get caught by other planes or 'copters.

Naturally all would be equipped; Chris would have his usual colt, Jill her 9mm, fifteen round Glock, Claire and Lance the same. For back-up purposes and emergencies Chris would also be armed with six hand grenades.

Of course they'd also have the essentials: flashlights, a couple of combat knives, a first aid kit, a few portable radios for communication, and some rope--

--_because you have to be prepared for anything. God, please let my mother be alright, I don't know what'd I'd do without her._

"Isn't that right, Lance?" asked Chris

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I must've spaced out. What was the question?"

"Dan, our chopper pilot, he needs to know, the parking lot is right by your house, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Dan, no problem. So, um, we have a few things left to do, and I guess we'll see you around eight. Okay, and thanks again buddy. Bye."

"So everything's set?" asked Jill walking into the room with four flashlights.

"Yup, got the firearms, extra ammo, rope, flashlights, and the grenades. I think we're all set to go."

"Let's do this." Claire said as they all got up and headed for the door.

Jill held the door for Chris and his sister Claire, but stopped Lance on his way out.

"You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'm going to get."

------------------------------

"Your work is highly appreciated, Albert, and you've done exceptionally on all missions."

"I am quite honored, sir."

"We have one more assignment for you. A close friend to the company, Daniel Preston, has let us know that Chris Redfield, along with his sister, Claire, and Jill Valentine are preparing to fly into North Brunswick around eight this evening. We want you to go in and dispose of them. I don't care how, just do it."

Wesker smirked slyly. "Consider it done."

"Good."

"One more question, if I may."

"Proceed."

"Where is the departure occurring, I may want to wish Mr. Redfield and Ms. Valentine a safe journey."

------------------------------

"Are we almost there, Chris, it's almost eight-thirty."

"Don't worry, we'll be there within five minutes. The traffic around this parts is outrageous."

"I hope so."

Silence fell over the group, and Chris had been right, within minutes they had reached the heliport.

_I haven't seen Dan in years, wonder if he's the same joker he was back in the force._

"Chris! hey bro."

"Dan, long time no see. Here, let me introduce you to the gang. This is Jill and Lance, and of course you already know Claire."

"How could I forget. You know I still remember the time where you got into--"

"Save it." Claire said, walking past Dan towards one of the two 'copters.

"She never did like you too much." said Chris lightheartedly.

"What are you talking about, bro, she loves me!"

"Right, she loves you just as--"

"Can we get going, it's quarter to nine." interrupted Lance looking down at his watch..

"You don't have to be so rude about--"

"Be nice," whispered Chris into Dan's ear, "kid's had a rough couple of months."

"I think Lance is right, let's get the show on the road." said Jill, walking towards the helicopter. "Come on, Lance."

"Let's go." Chris and Dan followed behind.

------------------------------

"So, Chris, you think you could get into North Brunswick _that_ easily?" 

Wesker sat in the driver's seat of the black, two-door Volkswagen Passat. He glanced down at the clock set into the headboard--

--_Shit! it's eight-thirty. Bastards better not have left yet!_

Outraged, Wesker adjusted his shades and sped up, the car rocketing past and between other vehicles of all colors and sizes.

_I _will_ make it, and I promise you that, Redfield._

------------------------------

"Everyone fastened in?" asked Dan rhetorically from the pilot's seat. "Good, let's go!"

The sound of the propellers whirring above filled the silence of the helicopter, and within a matter of moments they were airborne, raising above the high walls of the heliport and out into the distance.

"So, Claire. How about we say after you finish with all of _this_ we get a bite to eat."

_I've got her now!_

Cleverly, Claire zipped up the zipper on her red sweatshirt.

"Hey, what was that for!?" asked Dan.

Claire smirked slightly, "wouldn't want our pilot to get distracted, would we?"

Chris laughed at the ingenious remark.

__

"Almost there." said Dan, around a half an hour later.

__

PING!

"What was that?" asked Jill.

"Who in hell..." said Dan from upfront, not paying attention to Jill's question.

"What?" asked Chris, "What's the problem?"

"We have somebody on our tail, and there firing at us."

_Bzzzt!_

"Why hello, Mr. Preston." An all too familiar voice filled the small 'copter.

"Ahh, Captain Wesker, I was wondering when you would get in touch with me." said Dan from the front, the tone in his voice had changed completely.

"Danny, they've got you too?"

"Not for long, I must say." answered Wesker.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I have been sent to dispose of you and you're group."

"Please, this has nothing to do with you, Chris and I are old friends! I couldn't just say no! Please, don't."

Wesker clicked his tongue at Dan's plead. "I'm sorry, I'm just following boss's orders."

Another violent _PING _filled the air. Dan turned off the radio.

"So," said Chris, angrily, "you knew about Umbrella and Wesker this whole time."

"Please, Chris, I never intended for this to happen."

_PING!_

"Look, we're right above the city, and with that _bastard_ firing at us we won't all make it in here. I'll lower you four down into the city."

"You can't!" screamed Jill. "That's suicide!"

"Look," said Dan, "either you all go down there, and let me do this, or we'll _all_ die up here."

_PING! PING!! PING!!!_

Non-stop firing from Wesker began as the helicopter began a slow decent. Suddenly, the helicopter swerved violently.

"Shit!" said Dan, "he's hit the propellers, we won't make it!"

"Okay," Chris said to the others, "I've been in many situations like this, when the helicopter is closer to the ground, we jump out in the opposite direction. And don't forget, tuck and roll!"

"Thirty-four meters."

"Everybody ready!?" They all nodded in agreement as Chris opened the door.

"Twenty-six meters!"

"On three!"

"One,"

"Eighteen!"

"two,"

"Twelve!"

"Three!" Claire jumped first, followed by Jill and Lance.

Chris looked back at Dan, and then jumped.

"You want me dead, Wesker? Come and get me!" Within seconds a whirring of bright red light filled the night sky, and just as fast, it was all over.


	5. Chapter Four

****

CHAPTER FOUR

"Shit!" screamed Jill as the flames slowly began to die away.

"Is everybody all right?" asked Chris from somewhere in the distance.

"I'm fine." said Claire.

"Same here." replied Lance.

"I think I twisted my ankle, but I should be okay." Jill applied pressure to her left ankle as Chris found his way towards her.

"Let me give you a hand." Jill reached for Chris' outstretched arm and he pulled her up.

"Thanks."

"Any idea where we are, Lance?" asked Claire brushing the dirt off of her jeans.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're a few blocks away from the high school. It's about a twenty to thirty minute walk to my house from there, and there's no telling what we'll run into."

"Or who." Jill added, still remembering Wesker's reappearance. She turned her attention towards Chris. "You okay, you know, about," she trailed off.

"Huh? Oh, that, I'll be fine, but that's not important right now; we have to make it to Lance's house, and we also have to find a way out of the city." Chris gestured for Lance to move on, "Lead the way."

"Let's see," Lance looked around and observed the area, Jill following his eyes.

There were no signs of zombies, but turmoil had still occurred on the street; cars were turn on there sides and parked in the middle of lawns, peoples mail was scattered everywhere, and there wasn't a sign of _any_ life whatsoever.

_Just like it was in Raccoon, but then the creatures had appeared: the zombies, the dogs, the licker like creatures, and then _him.

__

Jill quickly shook the thought of the beast that had tried to kill all S.T.A.R.S. members, the Nemesis. An attack from that kind of monstrosity was the absolute last thing that she wanted to think of.

"This way." Jill leaned against Chris as they followed Lance.

**************

"How's the mission going, Albert?"

"Mission complete." Wesker said proudly into his cell phone.

"So soon? good. I do believe that you deserve a bit of a bonus for your outstanding work."

"Thank you, sir."

**************

_Bang!_

The shot rang through the misty night air.

"That should take care of the lock." said Chris lowering his Colt.

Sure enough, the lock had been destroyed, and the park was now free for them to roam. The park marked the center of the town, and was the biggest area throughout.

_Not the most entertaining place to go, of course . . . _

As Lance took the first step into the park, vague memories of a few years ago passed. It was here he met some of his best friends, and apparently, it was here he would lose some.

_Get over it, already. You've gone through a lot, just ignore it, at least until you survive this hellhole._

"Which way?" asked Jill.

"Down that path, it's practically a direct route to my house."

The four walked down the path, passing benches, broken street lights, park toys, and bodies.

A few more gates passed and they had made it through the park, and surprisingly, not a single zombie.

"There it is!" screamed Lance in ecstasy.

Running towards the house Lance seemed to forget the others, joy running through his system.

_Click. Click._

The door was locked.

Lance quickly dashed towards one of the windows, and absentmindedly picked up a rock and through it at the window, shattering it to pieces.

_Mom's going to kill me!_

"Lance, wait up!" said Claire.

Not hearing Claire, Lance climbed through the broken window. The living room was just as he remembered it, couch, table, even that annoying plant in the corner.

"Mom! I'm home."

No reply.

Through the kitchen and into her bedroom, there was still no sign of Lance's mother.

"Mom?" cried Lance.

"Lance." said Jill. "She's not here, we have to go."

"No!"

"Lance, there's no point in staying, I've tried the phones, their all dead, and we have to get out of the city, it's not safe here."

"You're right." Lance hung his head in dismay.

**************

"Are you alright?" asked Claire.

"I'm fine." Chris looked his sister in the eye, and smiled, her beauty and innocence reminded him of all that they've been through, and how glad he was to be with her once more.

"She's not there." said Jill, walking next to Lance.

"I know it's not much, but, I'm sorry." said Claire.

"Thanks."

"We have to get moving. Staying here is not safe, we have to get out of the city."

"I say we find the police station, perhaps they have a helicopter there, or even an emergency phone or _something_."

"Good idea, Jill. Lance, which way?" asked Chris.

"Well, we'd have to go back through the park, and make a left in the split."

"Sounds like a plan."

Back through the streets, and through a few more gates, and they were back at the split. 

"It's a bit too quite." said Claire, nervous as ever. 

The emptiness seemed to seep into her systems, literally scaring the shit out of her; from what she's seen on the news and in papers, and even what she heard on the radio, left her under the impression that North Brunswick would be crawling with the undead.

_No pun intended, of course._

The thought brought the hint of a smile on her face.

_But don't forget that not even the police or swat teams could eliminate the creatures, so, unfortunately, they _have_ to be here._

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Lance, and from the look on his face, Claire could tell that he, too, was thinking of that horrifying day they had seen the city on the news.

Just then, as if on cue, one of the dead bodies arose, only not like any zombies that Claire had seen before; it hadn't used it's arms--

--_it just sort of, stood up!_

"Shit!" screamed Jill.

"It's one of super zombies!" shouted Chris, raising his gun.

_Holy shit! Chris and Jill told me about those, the dead zombies that come back stronger than ever._

Claire raised her gun, not wanting to see if the stories were true.

"Ugh!" the creature ran towards Claire.

"Duck!" cried Chris.

Claire quickly dove for the ground, firing as it ran past, missing her by inches; two shots to the head.

"Rahh!" the monster screamed again--

--_wait a second!_

It wasn't the monster screaming at all, it was another creature, from behind, a more of a reptilian creature.

_A hunter._

The hunter raised one of it's large arms and swung at the zombie, it's head practically bursting on impact. The creature arched it's back and howled a massive roar.

"Fire!" screamed Jill.

_Bang! Bang!_

The shots seemed to ricochet off of the beast, not stopping it at all.

"Why isn't it dying!?" cried Lance.

Claire looked over to her brother as the monster advanced near him, and something spectacular caught her eye.

"Chris! The grenades, use one!"

Claire aimed for the hunter's head, to try and distract it to give Chris some time to pull the pin and run.

"Watch out!" cried Chris as he raced to get as far away from the grenade as possible.

_KA-BOOM!_

Claire saw the explosion right before her eyes, and was just far enough to feel the heat of the fire.

Once the area was cleared, she was pleased to see that her idea had indeed worked, and the creature was gone.

"That was a close one." said Lance.

"Yeah," agreed Jill, "let's just hope that wasn't one of _many_."

"Which?" asked Lance.

"_Both_, now that you mention it."


End file.
